Stone Cold
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: It was just a simple run, a run with my bro. But the storm sent us to seek shelter, a place for warmth. But fate is funny, what we ended up finding in that building would forever change how we looked at the skies of New York City. And they call themselves Gargoyles
1. Chapter 1

Yeah yeah yeah I know, 'another crossover?' Well for the record i had 12 crossover impulses and i rare act on them. I acted on this one cause it jsut made so much sense. I mean, first of all there are THOUSANDS of stories that take place in new york. Also they both work by shadows. So they'd never see eachother!

omg i'm so tired.

I should stop saying that.

Anyway, for those of you too young to know, Gargoyles was a tv show in the 90's that was pretty fantastic. So no, its not mine. But this HAD to be done.

* * *

**Kage de ikiru**

**Live By Shadow**

We lived by those words; they were as common as a lullaby, spoken by the lips of our father.

'The shadows will keep you safe' he would say, 'they will protect you when all else fails'. And Don had truly believed those words; they had kept him alive for many years. Till he realize how little he knew he the shadows

Till he realized he and his brothers weren't the only one hiding there

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Don's forearm shot up, to his eyes, anything to protect his corneas from the stinging feel of ice cold rain. He twisted the angle of his feet just as he landed on a roof just as slippery as the one he had left. The water splashing up over his knees and freezing his already numb body. He could barely see the roof around him anyway in such a dismal dark night, "Raph!" he shouted, but the thunder rendered his voice but obsolete. "Raph! Be careful the roof is slippery! Don't' fall off!" though it occurred to him that Raph wouldn't have heard him anyway-

His fears were proven wrong, as a slash of lighting revealed a shape just on the other side of the roof, the largest of their brothers, "What kind of dumbass slips off a building?! Scratch that, what kind of NINJA falls off a building-"

"A simple' no would have been suffice." but it didn't' stop Don grinning at his brother. The constant rhythm of thunder reminded him of their situation. Moving his hand up as a shield over his eyes, though the four brothers had often joked that they needed to bring umbrellas with them on patrol.

Honestly?  
Don would have settled for a good pair of goggles

OH shit he did have goggles

They were just back at the Lair

A three fingered hand grabbed his shoulder, drawing attention back to his immediate older brother. Judging by the somewhat tired irritated look on his face he had been probably yelling for him for a while. His emerald green hand goes up and point to the right side of the room (vocalization being next to obsolete). Don looked in the direction. "I spy with my blinded eyes, an abandoned building where we can protect our freezing asses till the storm goes away."

"Really?" Don squinted his eyes deeper a flash of lightning filled up the dead night a taller building standing out amongst the apartment building surrounding them gaping holes and torn plastic coverings draping out of the window, "The one that looks like something out of a horror movie? Where there are probably influenced teenagers making mistakes?"

"No, those mistake making teenagers are gonna be in their cars, worst case scenario, we find the beer they hid here." Raph's grin penetrated the storm, a slap on his shoulder and he went running ahead, leaping to the next rooftop. Don was close behind, the icy puddles even stinging the bottoms of his feet, he could just see his brothers shell disappear into the window of the building, an emerald green hand sticking out for a moment to wave at him and disappearing. Don couldn't stop shaking his head, aiming for the large crack in the building that Raph had aimed for. Vaulting over the roof and flipping to land on his feet sliding across the dust ridden floor for a few inches before a twist of his feet ended his slide. The relentless down pour of water o his skin finally desisting. Though the building was no less warm, but it was better than standing out in the rain.

"Raph?" he called, his hands going over his arms and slapping off the water. Dons gaze rising up and looking around, the church obviously being one of the poorly thought out (but much needed) restoration. (If the scaffolds and white sheets were anything to go by) but the city had forgotten about its own financial problems 'put all works on 'hiatus.

Oh well

It was better than seeing them get torn down.

Don glanced down at his phone for a moment to check his texts (one from Leo ensuring his and Mikey's' safety). The lightning illuminated the cracked insides of the cathedral the curved ceiling lined with holes to reveal with 'bones 'of the building. If not for the plastic tarps, he was sure he'd be able to see all the way to the ceiling. Cobweb lined every inch of the walls and the dust made him touch his throat lightly

"You ok bro?"

Raph? Oh right, he was here, but where was he? He glanced around the room. It looked they were in one of the towers, that was kind of cool, "Yeah, where are you?"'

"Looking for underage booze." the scraping of boxes filled the air, and judging by the dust rising next to the roped off staircase was where Raph was searching, "I know those underage brats hid it somewhere."

"Well when you find it, it's all yours, "Don looked around the large tower, "Hey I'm going to look around."

"Yell if you need me."

"I won't!" he yelled with a smile, (he could just hear the sound of a bottle being shaken in a test for liquid). He could just feel the prick of dust sticking to the bottoms of his feet in a way that made him shake his foot lightly.

Donnie wasn't' sure why, but he always loved older buildings. Maybe it was the fact they were living standing representation of history often ignored and forgotten, maybe it was the fact that throughout his life, and his brothers, they weren't allowed so many things. But abandoned buildings were always there, the one thing they were allowed that others weren't.

It was history

His hand went up, running against the wall, creating a line in the dust from his fingers trailing around like whispers. A small trial of dust moving behind him. Thunder echoing through the tall ceiling, lighting illuminating the broad curved ceiling reflecting the rain outside, showing the scaffolding. Risen high in the room, "You see this Raph?"

"If ya mean the bottle of scotch I just found then hell yeah!" Don turned to see Raph popping out from the boxes, holding a large glass bottle, "1932 DAYUM, those rich brats are going to eat themselves for leaving this behind."

"Raph come on, look at this architecture, this building is WAY older than your bottle of fermented grain-"

"Bro, I have no doubt this scotch TASTES better." a grin grew across Raph's face his hand pulling off the top and taking a sniff. Don couldn't help but roll his eyes before returning to his tour. An arm draped over his arm (Raph's still ice wet skin almost sent him into shock), "Come on Don, I bet this scotch will warm you up better than a building full of holes."  
Don honestly wanted to keep glaring at his brother, but he could only sigh, the faint breeze rumbling in reminding him of the chilled air haunting their limbs. Also of the danger of THEM getting so cold. "You know I don't like drinking. And you remember the last time I got drunk.'

"First of all, you weren't' drunk you had a concussion from a bearded idiot. And you forget we have a hell of a tolerance."

A roll of his eyes, he allowed Raph to guide him back toward the tall room, pushing him towards where the boxes were for sitting a light shove setting him down. The soaked box child his tail but Raph sat infront of him the lid of the scotch was screwed off as his eyes traced back up the walls

"You have your inhaler right?"

"Course I do." I don't have a lot left but it'll do until we get back."

"I have an extra just in case. Except THIS one doesn't have a 'Stockman Enterprises' Sticker on it."

"Its not that big of a sticker," Dons fingers dug into his belt for a sec, pulling out a light grey inhaler covered in numerous mathematical stickers faded over time so the logo sticker for 'Stockman Enterprises' stuck out like a shiny sore thumb ,"It was just a gift from April, I didn't know what else to do with it."

"You coulda waited 20 years then sold it to a hipster." Raph's head titled back and sipped the scotch lightly before his face twisted up and turned away from the bottle, "Dam that's smooth. You heard from Leo and Mikey yet?"

"Yeah, just after we arrived, they're held up at Aprils."  
"Course they are, they get to sip hot coco while we're out freezing our asses-"Thunder shot through the air again, shaking the room. Don was almost too distracted to see the bottle of scotch bounce out of Raphs hands for a moment. His gaze was fixated on the ceiling.

"That was a hell of a lightning bolt."

"Yeah." Don couldn't help but smile nervously before looking back to his brother, "You know, if this were a horror movie this would be the part when the dumb girl decides to wonder off."

"Good thing neither of us is dumb girls then. What the hell kind of monster would we run into in a church anyway? Vampire? Frankenstein Jr?"

"Gargoyles."

Raph's face twisted up lightly, smirking, "Yer kidding right? Those ugly ass statues? Didn't Sci-fi make a movie about that? "

"Probably, "but his mind couldn't help but go to weeping angels for a moment, "But you know, there is a legend behind them."

"Want me to start a fire? Get some s'mores? You know, if we're telling ghost stories."'

Don grinned at his brothers smirk before standing up, his hand moving up to hold on to the pillar, if only to occupy his hands. Gaze turning out fixated on the ceiling, "It was a thousand years ago, back when swords and myths ruled. Wars raged on, Scotland vs barbarians known as Vikings. But I hear that the 'Scots' had a very _special_ weapon. One that only came out at night,"

"If this 'story' ends with sparkling vampires I'm gonna slap you."

"No NOT vampires. I'm hurt you'd insinuate that. No, they were creatures that were alive by night, and stone by day." he hooked his hand on the pillar and swung back around, knotting his brows and putting on a large toothy grin, "_Gargoyles_."

"_Gargoyles_?"

"_Gargoyles. _The legend goes that they were betrayed by humans which lead to a large slaughter of their kind. The survivors were cursed by a wizard-"

"Why was there a wizard?"

"I don't _know_," Don glared at him,"ANYWAY. The curse set them in stone, by day and night, in a slumber that wouldn't break, until the castle rose above the clouds."

"Dam, I guess those basterds are stuck then."

"That's the point of a curse, and a legend-" The church shuddered under another crack of thunder. Don's gaze shot back up to the ceiling. The boards contracting and expanding, releasing another lcoud of dust.

"That storms going to tear this dam building apart. I'm gonna see if we can get to the prayer room or something-"

Don only had a vague acknowledgement of his brothers words. Moving back towards the way they had come. The breeze from the windows catching his skin as he kept his eyes on the high ceiling, hands going up to hold the scaffolding by the bottom poles,

"Don?"

"I don't think that's the storm bro, I think there's something up there."

"you sure?"

"Yeah-" The sound of cracking timber filled the air, like a fist through a board, already Don was over at the scaffolding again, one hand on the bars when something grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back to ok at glaring amber eyes, "What?"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see what's going on."

"Its probably a bird fight-" but the sound returned, the ungodly screeching that sent the grip on his arm iron tight. Don's hand slapped it away before jumping up the first rows of the scaffolding , "DON-"

"It SOUNDS like a freaking giant bird, which means it might be Raptarr. If it is, he might need our help. I'll be fine, so just stay here." without a glance behind, he started to climb further. Ignoring the angry curses behind him.

It wasn't' like Don had ever been considered the 'rebellious' brother. And Raphael wasn't the most 'rule abiding' one either. But even Donnie couldn't overlook the change of Raph's demeanor whenever the brothers split up, and had even heard the similar case from Mikey.

it was the settlest of personality changes. A normally abrasive rebellious nature became more aware, less likely to take chances and more aware of his 'teammates'. Or the one he had been grouped with.

Don had first noticed it after the fire-

But he pushed that aside, to further climb up the scaffolding. he could hear a irritated growl and the slight shiver of metal beneath him told him his older brother had given up his stubbornness in order to join him.

He would of smiled down to his brother if his attention wasn't on the slippery metal he was climbing.

And the unsettling sight of the ceiling.

The boards contracting and twisting, the strange noises that had been plaguing them

It almost sounded like-

A ungodly screech filled the air, tearing through the air, the sound of shattering glass filled the air. Instinct sent his harm over his face in time to feel sharp shards splash against his skin-dust falling and clumping against his skin, cracking wood –

It was as if the world itself had started to fall apart, dark shapes falling form the now caved in ceiling, almost invisibly by the new free rain. Don's sweaty remaining hand struggled to hold onto the bar, chaos, black shapes filling the air, swarming around each other. Don's head twisted his feet finding a place on the bars as he flipped to his shell.

Something slammed into the pillar behind him, propped up against it by another form. The cracking of metal filled the air, breaking wires as the 'oppressing' creatures arm was torn from place ,knocked back-

"DON LOOK OUT!"

-Right for him.

Don barely had time to flip back around to grab the scaffold with both hands before something slammed ijpt the back of his shell, he desperately tried to grab back onto the pole but the mixture of sweat stained fingers and rain drenched pole sent his attempt futile

And him into the air

Falling

Faster ten he thought imagined, so fast he almost didn't feel Raph's fingers scrape his ankle in a desperate attempt to catch him, but his weight drug him faster than his brother could react. Training shot through his body as his option rang clear, He flipped his body around, forcing his feet under him and squeezing his eyes shut

His left foot met hard wood and with it, shooting pain shot up his left calf. Rolling forward, summersaulting across the ground to help absorb the impact of the fall he fell flat on his shell, gripping his leg. His lip caught between his teeth as he struggled to keep from screaming-

The swarming dust drowned his form, his hand going up to grab his mask and a tug loosening the knot and sending the material around his mouth before it could get in his airway. Anything to prevent a stupid asthma attack in a situation like this-

Whistling filled the air, a dark shadow protruding the dust, massive form. Don grabbed the ground above his head and yanked himself backward-

The figure slammed into the ground, the floor under Dons shell bent and shriveled under the massive weight, "Shell!" he shouted, the area around the creatures feet rising enough to reveal three clawed toes a massive form that could even shadow Casey. Lighting outside filled the room for a moment, though not revealing the creature he could just see metal –

A robot-

Red lights filled the space where the creatures eyes should have been bearing down on him like a spot light. A massive metal hand rising up and aiming-

There was a hiss of ejection- before don could react something slammed into his chest, forcing another scream from his lips-

There was a yell of rage, the metal creature flying over his head and slamming into a unknown space (Don honestly hoped it was out the window) as the familiar red masked turtle knelt by his side," You ok?!"

Don opened his mouth to respond but a spasm of pain shot up his side, his hands shot down his side, warm blood sticking ot his fingers-

Wait

What was that?

Where the blood leaked from his body, there was a piece of metal, hooked into his hip. His fingers following over trailing the metal-

his stomach heaved

The metal end had pierced his plastron.

His hand shot up to shove Raph away before yanking his mask from his lips and heaving heavily, the contents of his stomach forcing itself onto the wood, his knees curling up under him. A hand fell on his shoulder, the other wrapping around to heave him backup to a sitting position, "its going to be ok Don, we'll get you back to the Lair and get that thing out of you. Alright?"

Don forced himself to nod, pulling the mask back over his mouth as he felt Raph's arm wrap around his shoulder, all but lifting him up to his feet, allowing him to keep one hand over the wound and one hand on the mask over his mouth. His arm yanked over broad shoulders, "Lets get out of here." came the rough voice in his ear, one that Don couldn't help but nod in agreement.

With Raph supporting most of his weight and direction, Don let his head drop, trying to force his breath to even out as the ground beneath his feet shook and heaved. under them. the sound of crumbling stone crashing filled his ear. A grave reminder of the world falling apart around him.

The never ceasing end of thunder echoed dully on his ear. Bloodloss? No, not yet. It wasn't' deep enough, he had to fight the panic, fight the panic that came from hearing the collapse of walls around them, so slow. But so was their progress. A burst of rock exploded to his right, an alien hand over his head, from the protective brother who he trusted.

Rain hit his skin, just as he prepared his body for the jump, Raph's hand suddenly pressed against his chest, pushing him back, "what?"

"Those dam things are out there, freaking _flying_ out there."

"What?!" Don raised his hand, his free hand going over his brow to shield his eyes. He could barely see them, not till the lighting returned.

Shell

They were. Gliding down around the gothic tower Three of them, varying of shapes and sizes. He barely had a blink before Raph's hand shoved over his head pushing him right back into the building, "Shit." came the growl. Barely audible under the shiver and growl of the buildings protest, "What the hell do they WANT." He snapped, "What are they?! if this is Raptaar I'm going to kill him-"

"N-No it can't be him, the-the shapes arent-arnt right. What ever these things are they were never…." but he couldn't stop the thought. Instead he allowed himself to swallow as the last word echoed in his mind

'Human.'

"Well we can't stay here." the arm around Dons' shell pushed him further from the wall, "We'll head for the other side and wait till they pass."

"Y-you're the boss." don tried to smile, but another spasm from his side made him double over. Trying not the think about the ring in his gut.

He didn't want to puke again.

Raph hurried them both over to the other side, before he felt himself being lowered against a rock, "stay here, " before he ran over to the opening.

Don took a deep breath, taking a moment to press both hands over his wound ( he had almost forgotten about his cracked leg.

Stupid turtle luck

he shifted his weight on the stone, sliding down to the ground. The fallen debris around him (thankfully the crumble had stopped). Large debris of rock and mortar scattering across the room. But his nerves were still on edge, searching the shadows with keen eyes. His breaths coming in pained gasps.

He was not about to be caught off guard.

A faint moan reached his ears. Drawing his attention to a flat slab, angled by the fallen statue carcass of a angel. He tried telling himself it was nothing, maybe the groan of another collapse about to happen. But the sound returned,

A moan of pain.

Don's hand grabbed the slab behind him and heaved himself to his feet, "Hello?" He shouted, one hand on his side, he limped over closer, but the sound snapped quiet in mid groan, "Is someone under there!?" he forced himself to hop, kneeling down by the slab. He knew there was someone under there, "are you alright?!" he shouted, "how did you get under there?!"

"Don!" Shell, he had almost had forgotten about Raph. Which was impossible to do begin with, with that massive hand grabbing his shoulder, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"There's someone under there Raph, I can hear them breathing."

"It's the blood loss Don. There's no way in hell anyone would survive being crushed like that."

"I know what I heard." he could of glared at Raph, if he wasn't feeling under the slab. It was being propped up by something, but he didn't trust it for long. "There is someone under there-"

"Don I don't CARE. " The grip on his shoulder suddenly went under his arm, but Don yanked away, "DON, dam it, let's say they're still alive, what the hell can survive something like that-

"SO?!" Donnie demanded, he knew his leg and side was in no shape to support his weight to lift a massive slab, (it could barely carry his own weight). But he gritted his teeth forced himself back up onto one knee, glaring up at his brother.

There was one thing he knew about his brothers. Something he hadn't known for years, and that was that when he was mad enough, he wa =s capable of a harsh enough glare to send his brothers running. (One time Mikey didn't make eye contact with him for 4 hours.

And he was PISSED.

Raph glared back at him, for a few moments Don suffered under the fear that Raph might carry out his threat before the largest Hamoto brother growled heavily and reached down, fingers gripping the edge of the slab, whispers of '"Freaking Idiot" growled out under his tone. Don didn't question him, rather then lay down on his side, "Go!"

There was a slightly groaning, the slab lifted up a few inches slowly. A flash of lightning filled the shaking tower again, whites of eyes reflected from under the slab, a faint low growl radiating from the close space before the slab was lowered again, "wait!" he looked back to his brother, "It wasn't high enough,"

"I don't know who you think I am, but I can't lift it higher then that."

He wanted the anger to return, but Don knew his brother. So he forced a nod," I know, but I don't think he can get the space to crawl out. I need you to lift it again, but this time I'm going to pull it out."

"God **dam** it Don you're' bleeding, I'm not risking your life over something that's not even human-"

"Raphael WE'RE not human. And those things are still out there cause they're trying to get to him," **it** seemed so insensitive, "I'll be fine but I can't just leave someone to die."  
A loud growl filled the air, amber eyes blazing into his with enough heat to start a fire, "FINE." Raph squatted down. Don could vaguely remember Raph's extra weight lifting exercises and recognized the position. Don lowered his head back under the slab, and whatever creature was stuck in the shadow, "Look I know you're scared, but we're not going to hurt you. My brother is going to lift up the slab and when he does I'm going to hold my hand out to help pull you out. But it won't work unless you take my hand alright?"

The darkness had no response, but he could hear something shuffle around (limited by the huge freaking slab). Don could only hope the creature understood. A loud roar filled the tower gain, causing Don to shoot his head back in time to see one of the large shadows fly past the giant gap in the wall. These things were getting anxious.

And that made _him_ anxious

"Lets hurry." Don crawled closer to the opening, braced up on one elbow to keep his side off the ground, "On the count of three Raph."

"Got it bro."

"1"

"2"

"3!"

A giant shout filled the air, out of the corner of his eye he could see Raph begin to rise up slowly, the muscles in his legs tightening rising up to his arms, teeth gritted and head tilted back, slowly the slab rising up. Just an inch higher than before

But an inch was all he needed. His hand shot into the opening, still bathed in light, his side screamed in exertion, "Come on!" he shouted into the darkness..

A heartbeat later (longer then Don wanted for Raph to be holding the slab up." a dark green hand shot out of the darkness, gripped his with strength and desperation of anyone trapped in a collapsing building. He barley had time to notice the claws or the 4 fingers before another spasm of pain shot up his side causing him to squeeze his eyes shut with a shout pulling back as hard as he can.

The dark green figure flew through over him. the sound of something leathery hitting the air His body flew back and hit the ground. the ring in his side sending another spasm and a scream of pain from his lips as his hands flew over it,

"There the ungrateful basterd's gone." He wasn't even sure when Raph had dropped the slab, but his arms flew under him and all but lifted him to his feet, "we're LEAVING now unless there's' a freaking parakeet you wanna save."

"I-I'm good." Don forced out. He had pushed it, he really had, the numbing feeling going up his left leg told him that, and the shaking of his arms. Forcing him to put all his weight on his brother as he was drug back to the exit. Gratefully the figures that that had plagued the skies were now gone, but the turbulent wind and storm still kept its pace. Drawing another growl from his brother, "Ok Donnie Boy, how bad's you leg?"

"I-I can jump."

"Which means you can't jump." Stupid Raph, trying to act like he knew him, "We gotta jump together then-"a shuddering crack filled the air. Don could feel Raph's muscles flinch against his side. Knowing his brother, he was desperately fighting the urge to throw him over his shoulder and carry him off. But they both knew the damage that would do to his side, Raph's arm lowered to hold him around the chest, "Ready?"

"Y-eah." Don took a deep breath. Drawing icy wind into his chest. Trusting his brothers arms and his skills.

He felt his brothers form brace for a moment, before the two gave each other one last glance.

In unison they both ran for the ledge. A large cracking sound filled the air foot over foot he could feel the ground crumbling under his feet, a reminder of the fate awaiting them if they stayed.

But the street below reminded them of the fate if they failed.

The ground underneath his 'pushing 'foot suddenly gave way, his weight flying to the ground, just before the ledge. Btu a hand grabbed him by the back of the belt, before he could stop his brother or yell his panic, he felt himself being thrown forward.

AS many times as he had spent his nights running over rooftops, the fact he had been thrown against his will, his body flying over the open gap as a scream left his lips. His hands shot up, grabbing the ledge of the building, his front slamming against the brick building. The ring digging deeper into this side bringing tears of pain to his face before he realized something

Raph

Where was his brother?!

Don twisted his head around struggling with the top part of his shell and presenting him from turning his head completely, panic shot through his veins worse than when eh thought he was falling to his death, 'RAPH!" he shouted, "RAPHAEL-"

"I'm ok Don!" oh thank God. Don could of cried in relief, his head lowering lightly before twisting his neck around again, "Where are you?"

"I'm on the other building, freezing my ass off again. " Good thing he was making use of his snarkiness. Otherwise Don would have REALLY been worried, "Stupid building chooses NOW to stop freaking trying to kill us."

"R-Right." Don twisted his neck again, ignoring the pain to see Raph at the very top of the apartment building he was kneeling on the ledge of, just barely showing his shape and his mask trails hanging over his neck, but the pulsing in his side prevented him from celebrating (the rain in his mask less eyes wasn't helping), "N-Not to complain b-but I- c-could use yo-your help."

"Coming –"

Don sighed lightly, lowering his head lightly to rest against the face of the ledge that he hung off of. His arms shaking from the exertion, and the numbness on his side marked a dangerous level of bloodloss, but he couldn't help but close his eyes.

The night was almost over

They'd be home soon.

"Shit."

his eyes opened up. The panicked whisper, the rare cuss word (it was Raph's least favorite one, which is why he said it so often). Drawing his attention back up to look to his brother. His gaze not on him, but to the left, down in the street, the smile of relief that had been on his face was now agape. Don turned his head, and what he saw almost made his heart stop in panic.

IN that split second lighting illuminated the sky again

It revealed that shadow that they so desperately depended on to survive.

And it revealed a ungodly creature, a wingspan wide open and a dead drop .

Aimed right at him,

'RAPH." he shouted before looking back up. Raph's' pace had doubled, sliding down the building by advantage of slippery went water drains, eyes on him

"Its ok Don, I'm coming, it can't see you in the dark!"

A part of him wanted to tell Raph to hurry ,he wasn't sure what good it would do to have his brother with him. But he knew Raph was right, the shadows would protect them. There was no way this creature would be able to see them. He could see the figure's wings close in (far larger then the other one he had saved), diving. Don reached up for a moment to gab for a higher ledge, anything better than hanging like a target. But his side screamed its protest and forced him back in spot. The ice rain running down his body, only enhancing his growing numbness.

Closer

And Closer still.

"GRAB MY HAND!'

Don's gaze shot up in time to see a large emerald hand hanging down, fingers stretched as far as they could go. Barley giving shape in the silhouette of the shadow. Don quickly released the grip on the side that held his injured side. Slowly raising his hand up.

The shadow

the shadow would protect them.

His fingers barley brushed against equally cold skin. The out held hand grabbing his-

Lightning filled the air again

The shadows were gone.

Their protection was gone,

"LOOK OUT!'

Don barely had time to turn his head before he found himself facing dead blue skin, hooking around his chest pulling his grip from Raph's-

Then he was falling

Not exactly, the grip around his shell holding his chest like a football and his left arm trapped between the creature and the massive chest. Going from stationary to 'flighty' his eyes obscured by cold blue skin, jerking his body upward and out of his brothers hand, struggling to keep from shouting in panic, but his mouth was all but muffled by his mask. He found himself going directly into the icy showers straight up-  
"DONNIE!'

Don struggled to look back, to yell his brother's name. Anything to acknowledge him. His free hand shooting out behind him. A foolish thought made him pray that he would suddenly adopt the gift of 'stretching' anything to keep him from his brother. Fighting the pain in his side and eyes burning, his brothers voice becoming a echo of the storm,  
'YOU BASTERD! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I SWEAR ON MY DAMMED SOUL TO HUTN YOU DOWN AND KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU-"the thunder drowned out the last of his sentence. The desperate anger drowned by the storm.

And Don by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n just so you know, I STILL don't own Gargoyles, they're not mine, i just borrowed them from Disney for this crossover. You know, fora network that came up with the "happiest place on earth" they can come up with some dark stuff. Also thanks to Sanru for all her help :)

* * *

Don could still remember one of the first lessons their father ever gave him and in brothers in ninjtusu. It hadn't been difficult; since they had been so young at the time. So many years ago Splinter had stacked a chair on top of a table and ordered his sons top step off , while it might not have SEEMED safe at the time, their father had stood at the base. And the chair itself hadn't been that high up, their father actually had to stoop to lower his arms. But his arms were still were barely below chair level. It wasn't even a trust exercise, but rather one in fighting panic. Don had the most difficulty with this 'exercise' but he was eventually able to fall into his father's arms in a near catatonic state and keep his calm

Which was good

Because it was the only reason he hadn't gone insane after being snatched off the side of a building by a giant flying monster.

He wanted to panic

He wanted to freaking RIOT

Maybe he would of if his body hadn't gone numb from a combination of blood loss and ice cold rain, it was probably better then thinking about the ring currently piercing his plastron. And the bicep twice as thick as his arm wrapped around his chest. Don could have been grateful that his neck had been spared the "squeeze" otherwise his head would be falling down onto the street and scaring some very confused humans.

Aw man, here came the lightheadedness again

NO. He mentally reprimanded himself; he had to focus on the situation. On the three things he knew about the situation

Whatever this thing was, it was capable of great feats of strength, enough to snatch him off the side of a building and not even break stride.

The monsters could see in night, not only that but they had previously been fighting some strange metal monsters. He wasn't sure what he had seen exactly, but It kind of looked like they had metal mullets

These things were HUGE

Large enough to carry him with no strain, he could feel the creatures broad chest swell and expand rhythmically in breaths. Unrestrained had slow, like the creature was out for a stroll rather than carrying someone through a storm. And the fact he had been snatched off the building so easily told Don this wasn't the first time this creature had done such a thing.

Where were they going?

What was going on?

Was Raph ok?

Why was he still alive?

A part of him wanted to avoid that question, but it bore in the back of his mind like a knife. If this monster had simply wanted to kill him he would of simply knocked him off the side of the building and let him fall to his death against the street below. It probably should have comforted him to still be alive. But his father's words came back to him words that had warned him against such naïve home

"There are worst things in life then death."

He felt the monster holding him shudder lightly, its form tilting upward as another gust of wind sent him further up into the sky, but his speed lowering.

They were approaching their destination.

And with it a plan, so simple and stupid that he questioned it for a moment before allowing his body to go limp in the same routine since he had been taken.

Play possum

the monster hovered he could hear the monsters wing s swell up with a leathery snap and his stance stiffened as it welcomed solid ground. Something large moved around and took him from under the monsters forearm large appendages with sharp claws-

Holy shell that was the creature's hand

It was half the size of his shell!

Anyway, a hand went under his legs. Though he doubted he needed it. If anything he needed it was to get out of this rain-

Oh there, the rain broke from above, but the cold remained in the air. A faint rumble of thunder echoed around them. This meant they were inside some sort of building. Stone by the sound of it-

"Goliath, what in God's name do you have there?"

It took a considerable amount of self-control not to jump out of his shell at the loud voice. Thick with a Scottish accent that sounded fresh from the motherland itself. Wait, this monster was named Goliath?

"WE found it in an abandoned cathedral. It got in the middle of our conflict with the Steel Clan. "

Don probably would have taken offense to being called an 'it' if that insanely deep voice hadn't rattled his brain. How could anyone have a voice like that? The sound of shuffling reaching his ears. What ever had been following "Goliath" ha landed, but this one came from the front. Btu there was another sound, it was almost like snoring. Did they have a dog or something?

"The poor thing is out." It sounded like 'Brave-heart' sounding guy, he honeslty couldn't think of anything else to call him, had come closer without him knowing. Fingers poked at his face, sharp as the ones on his shell. But years of having Mikey jumping on his bed kept him completely still He forced a slow sleep breath. Don't react. Don't think.

"It looks like a Mutate."

This voice was younger, probably around echoes of footsteps moved around the room. It almost sounded like they were dragging something behind them. Tails? Oh god that was a creepy thought. He felt the hands shift under him lightly and set him on the ground. A clatter of something wooden to his left, his Bo staff! Alteast he had that with him. He wasn't defenseless alteast

"It might be, whatever it is, and it's ugly." this voice sounded a bit 'punkier' it sort of reminded him of Raph. Something sharp pointed into the back of his of his neck, 'stay still' he reminded himself, "Where the hell are its pants?"

"It might have been mutated recently, but it might not be a human mutate."

"Ya think that freak Frankenstein wannabe Sevarius might of mutated two animals together instead?"

"Perhaps. But what ever happened, it was hit by the Metal Clans tracking device. "Something took his shoulder gently rolling him up onto his none injured side. A sharp collected gasp filled the air, but Don couldn't tell if they were sympathetic or other. He was lowered back onto his stomach, "But we do not know the state of his mind, Brooklyn. Get some chain and hook it around his leg,"

And that was his cue.

Not now though, on two legs he had no doubt he was faster but with a broken one he needed to be careful. The footsteps began to move around, heading around the 'room'. Slowly counting out, 1, 2 heading to his left, it sounded like they were walking up stairs. The other three moved away too, but not as far. The one called 'Brooklyn' was probably further in.

"I don't think he's wild." He hadn't heard this voice before. It was lighter, softer; it was the closest to him. IT sounded like the youngest too, but too close to him for his liking. And he also hadn't heard alteast the other ones voice. He knew there were at least seven monsters there. Well, he wasn't sure if he should include the 'pet'.

"Why do you say that?"

"He was the one who pulled me from under that slab, I recognize his arm. He told me to grab his hand. He saved me."

He remembered his arm? That was something. It was nice to one that ONE creature didn't think he was an animal. But that didn't mean he wasn't' going to get out of there, judging by how the monster called 'Goliath' had elected while flying, they had to be on some sort of building high up. Either an abandoned one or one with no easy access to a level that 'humans' might be able to get to. He needed an immediate exit, though he was fast he crippled by blood loss and by lightheadedness. That meant heading for the window, getting down to the street. These monsters wouldn't risk that much to get him back right? As soon as he hit the street, he could get out his shell cell and into the sewers. There was a staircase here, when the 'Braveheart' had been walking he could just hear its echo. it sounded like some of the stair case lead back behind his head. But also a cold breeze that came from it

A window

His escape

He could use his bo staff to make up for any speed he lost, and his technique would prevent any more of those monsters from going near him, if he used his smoke bomb fast enough, he could get enough cover to escape before they could react and use their wings to clear out the smoke

He had his plan

"Don't be ridicules; it was probably dragging you out like a monkey gets ants out of a log."

"But I heard him-"  
"You were scared; you probably thought it up." what an optimist. But his body was still limp and fighting the urge to sock the 'punk' one in the nose or whatever facial markings it had. Rational planning, that was his strength. But a sound reached his ears, slow and cold. Sending nauseating cold through his stomach.

Chains.

Cold chains

They seemed to be drug, but run over a palm slowly.

The calm he had struggled to maintain began to fade, his heart beating in his chest.

Fight the panic

Wait for the right moment

The footsteps came closer, larger than imaginable. Creeping closer. A creature, each step each echoed through shi chest.

Fight the panic

He felt a dust rise up by his broken leg, claws taking it and lifting it up.

Not yet

Then the monster known as Brooklyn said something, on the tone of a joke, but sent horror and fear through his entire body

"You always wanted a pet, right Lex?"

React

Awake

Don slammed his palm against the ground, flipping onto his shell and spinning on spot. A swarm of images rammed his eyes. The creature known as "Brooklyn" was crouching, hand in mid grab, right where its ankle had been. Its skin was entirely red and was easily taller than him. Its body was entirely carved with muscles and a loincloth hung from a belt buckle around his waist, its dark black wings hooked around its front and the claws that tipped it hooked around its front like a cloak obscuring no doubly huge arms. His face was masked with a huge beak, almost like pterodactyl with a mass of white hair cascading down his back. His eyes were human enough, wide with shock as his ankle was yanked free. Though he didn't' have time to see the creature he had saved, flipping down to a crouching position, his bo staff in his hands as he jabbed the tip forward and twisted, slamming it against the monsters face and sending the red Brooklyn flying across the floor, slamming against a set of stone stairs that lead up, shouting in surprise more than pain.

But he had little time to try and enjoy the building, or look at his enemies. His good leg had already forced himself, into a crouch, a throb in his side expanding almost entirely to his armpit and preventing him from getting up completely, his left hand shot over to hold onto it eyes squeezing shut as he heard the ground crunch just to his left, He forced one of his eyes open in time to see a large teal-blue creature like 'Brooklyn' standing up, its most notable feature being a larger belly and strange bat like ears and a much large rounder bottom jaw with the same strange combination of loincloth and belt. Its eyes wide with surprise, tis black eyes glancing back to the 'Brooklyn' as though trying to decide which to aim for.

Don wasn't about to give it a choice.

His Bo staff spun around in his hand, slamming down to the ground just behind him and sending him flying in a full on back flip, his feet landed against a hard stone wall. Pushing off and twisting his body-

"ANGELA!"

Until he saw the person in his way

Not like the other monsters, this one was taller than, almost as tall as the teal 'batwing' one, but her form held the physique of a human female. With long shaggy black hair that reached mid back and dressed in a strange archaic short white dress. Eyes wide with surprise as her arms shot out over her face. Inevitable collision

Unless Don did this.

Don yelled out, twisted his hips as a loud snapping sound filled the air, his precious bo staff snapping in half and using up the momentum that would of sent him to his freedom

Then he was falling

He didn't feel the hand desperately try to grab his, or the shouts that filled the room. Indiscernible on his ear. Instincts screamed for him to land on his feet, to take control.

But the scream of pain was too loud to hear it,

Of coming closer to a heavy solid fall

The sound of leather snapped the air again; a large form slammed into his and pushed him up against the wall to his left the ring digging into his side, if not for the giant hand against his chest hadn't been holding him up.

"_What is your name?"_

Name?

He had a name

Past the excruciating pain crawling through his skin and biting deep like the jaws of a cruel beast.

That deep voice had asked him a question

What was his name?

Even as the darkness came, dragging on his consciousness.

His name.

Barely a whisper on his lips

"Donatello."

(#)(#)(#)(#)

"Raph, I want to know what happened."

it took a considerable amount of control not to flat out grow l but he knew the sound of it would only be drowned by the intense rain. Pounding on the side of the building and the rest of the city. It set the perfect mood for the moment, for his anger, his frustration. It represented the threat in a way words couldn't. The side of his curled fists pressed so hard against the wooden table in Aprils apartment he was surprised not to feel it crack under the pressure. His mask around his neck and eyes fixed firmly on the surface and the mug sitting there with small flakes of steam coming from it. He almost felt like he was in an old 60's movies cop interrogation. Except the 'good cop' had an orange mask around his eyes and hand resting on his right one. He highly doubted cops from those old movies were allowed to do that. His mask felt heavy around his neck, but the bandages around his skull diminished the feeling. His best friend stood at the window; arm tight around the shoulders of his wife. The strongest woman he knew, with tears filling her eyes.

The only real interrogator came in the form of his oldest brother, standing with his hands braced on the table. He couldn't even see his eyes, cast in shadow from the light above.

But his voice said his feelings

Firm, but the underlining desperation was there,

"What did you see?"

Again, for the third time. Which meant Leo found his description

as stupid, as ridicules.

Raph still couldn't' believe e it

He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the impatience, "I saw a monster with wings, it was huge. It wasn't like those "Haley's Comet" monsters we saw."

"Was it Raptarr? Or one of those other Avian monsters?"

"No" that part was obvious. Raph let his free hand wrap around the mug. If only to allow it to warm him up. He had spent an ungodly amount of hours out in that rain, running in the direction that the creature had flown . Running till the monster had disappeared, and even after. Every time the puddles sent him falling on his knees he'd get right back up and back running. Until a misstep had sent him from a rooftop and hit his head

He was just lucky Casey had been out

Raph's' hand went up to his bandaged head, pressing on it if only to test the tenderness. But pain sent his hand away, "no, It wasn't It was bigger, its wings were different shaped and looked like they were made of leather or something."

"And it aimed right for Don?"

"Yeah, he was dangling off the side of the building, he was hurt, but conscious, and he was in the shadows. He couldn't climb up so I was climbing down to get him. I even got a hold of his hand, but the-"he paused.

It was said that people who lost limbs sometimes go through something known as "Phantom limb pain", where they still feel pain in the lost limb, even if long gone.

He couldn't feel the pain

But he could still feel Don's fingers brush against his, deep down he knew that even if he had managed to grab his brother's hand, it wouldn't have done much good.

The feeling haunted him all the same.

"As soon as the storm dies down, I and Mikey are going out to look for him."

, "Are you STUPID?!" He was already on his feet, arm yanked free of Mikey's grip and shove so hard the table slid back several feet the mug spilling across the surface. Mikey was already several feet back, but Leo was still in spot, "he' could be torn apart by now, they could of eaten him! We have to be out there NOW!" His lips curled up, before he saw the window, braced to charge throw himself into chaos.

A grip flew to his wrist, and a foot hooked around his ankle, sending him flying back and hitting the couch, his hands braced against the cushion as he forced himself back up off it, "What the hell!?" Leo stood just in front of him, his head tilting upward. Finally catching eye contact

No rage

No anger

No sorrow

Calm

Annoying nauseating calm

"Don't' you think I want to be out there? To find the thing's who took OUR brother and make them pay?" his tone was level, but Raph could still feel Leo's emotions, "They took Donnie, if they had wanted to kill him, they would have simply dropped him. They took him because they wanted him alive. Maybe even the fact you guys chose to save one of," he paused, his eyes closing as he shook his head," 'them' will help. But you almost busted your skull open and me and Mikey will look for him as soon as we can. If we still can't find Don, then you can help us search tomorrow. But tonight you need rest, you're too compromised."

Raph didn't want to look at his stupidly sensible brother but rather chose to keep his face on his hands, barely noticing the hand brush over them, squeezing them tightly. A hand he recognized instantly as being from his only older brother."

"Bro, the storm's letting up."

That was Mikey. The hand on his shoulder squeezed tighter before releasing, he could just hear the window opening, allowing the muffled rain to come louder.; he could imagine his brothers standing there, looking back.

"We'll keep you guys in touch."

Raph couldn't help but flinch, his face dropping down to his hands as the window closed. Even as Aprils hand wrapped around his shoulder.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

"So what is he?"

"We don't know, he was in a building we fought the Steel Clan in."

"I think he looks like a frog."

"Haven't you seen that thing on his back? He's obviously some sort of turtle."

"Not at that speed. He jumps like a frog,"

Ugh that voice, he sorta recognized it. He definitely recognized the attitude in it. Brooklyn? Before, the voice had been called 'Brooklyn.' But not that other one, it was definitely female. Maybe it was that female creature he had almost hit.

Speaking of being hit

The pressure behind his plastron throbbed in unison with his heartbeat. The cold stone under him stung his warm limbs. A small panic made him thing maybe he had gotten some sort of infection in the rain or from being in such a dusty building. Before he recognized a thin but warm blanket draped over his body, alteast that wasn't bad-

Oh Ow that freaking spot hurt. Before he could stop himself, a groan escaped his lips as his hand went to his side and brushed against a wide awkward bandage.

A hand brushed against his, Dons' eyes jerked open as he jerked his away, meeting dark eyes of a woman. Though not the same blue skinned woman creature that he had almost crashed into, this woman's skin tinged in darker skin and pure black hair. Indications of Native American heritage with some African. Simply wearing a red well-loved leather coat with a black t-shirt under and jeans. No trace of makeup or jewelry indicated a very highly motivated woman with an unfeminine job-

Wait.

HUMAN

Don shot up into a sitting position; a hand on his other side grabbed his arm. Instinct won over personal reason as he grabbed the arm and flipped around and throwing the monster down to the ground and twisting the arm up a bare back with long white hair, his noninjured leg flying up to press his knee -

Another arm hooked around his other one, pulling hard but not nearly enough to get a two hindered pound turtle off. He turned to see another creature this one had green skin and was in no way as tall as the other monsters, or even as the woman, though dressed in the same 'loincloth' fashion and same broad round chin as the teal one his wings seemed to connect from his sides to his under arms in the same manner of a flying squirrel. His eyes wide with alarm and held no source of malice.

Don's chest heaved, drawing in fast quick breaths. He wasn't sure why, but the longer he looked into the creature's eyes, the longer he held on to the calm, he began to feel the same. His shaking subsiding as his posture began to relax.

He wasn't' in danger

Don slowly lowered his other arm down, and even though he knew it went against his training, he slowly back off onto his injured leg and off the red creature.

the one known as 'Brooklyn' shot up instantly, arm yanked to his chest as eyes narrowed at him angrily, "Freeing IDIOT what did I ever do to you?! First you punch me in the face, and then you try and dislocate my shoulder."

"I." Don's throat felt dry. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but long enough to have a dry throat and an aching stomach, "I'm sorry. I-I have my instincts. I-I- heard you say something about a 'pet' and I reacted." He didn't particularly think his 'host' deserved an explanation. Or that second glare. Or even that look he was getting from the green thing and the woman again. It was that same 'he can talk?!" look he always got. Why was that the first thing that surprised people?

'Brooklyn's eyes narrowed deeper as he swerved his massive head back to the front, nursing his arm. Donnie honestly wanted to feel bad but he didn't' have anything else to say to such an angry and bitter monster.

"Are you ok?"

It was that voice again, that light soft voice. Don turned his head back around to see the green 'lizard flying squirrel' looking at him. He wanted to nod, but he felt a flutter in his chest, instinct sent his hand up to rub it lightly-

A long arm wrapped around his shoulder and almost sent him out of his skin if he hadn't looked up to see that woman again, alteast she was smiling, "Calm down Jackie Chan, you shouldn't be up yet."

Jackie Chan? If he actually had any oriental heritage, he was sure he would have been offended. If not for the woman pulling his arm up over his neck and helping him crawl back over to the slab of 'bed' floor marked off with a blanket. He was sure he didn't need such mothering, but he allowed her help anyway as he went back under the blanket so it pooled over his legs

"What is going on up there?" it was that insanely deep smooth voice again, Don hadn't realized it before, but the light that filled the room came from the face of the clock to his left. Large and bright, they were on the landing on top of a stone stair case. And the 'deep voice' came from the lower landing. It sounded like he was walking up the staircase

"Your friend woke up Goliath," Goliath, right that was his name, "He's a bit dazed but ok. "

Dazed? That was a nice way of putting it-

"He's a breaking Jerk." Oh right, red Brooklyn was still nursing his arm, "He tried to dislocate my shoulder."

What a cry baby, "If I had wanted to break your shoulder, I would of. " Still, Don looked back, "I apologize all the same, "

The eye glared back on him, the bruise from when Don had punched him was a dark mark just below his eye. Actually Don was grateful he hadn't punched the monster in the beak. He might have broken his fist. The crunching of footsteps sent Don's eyes to the top of the staircase it and with it, his heart swelling in his throat.

If the teal creature, weird angel looking creature, multi ethical woman, green lizard squirrel and red Raph act-alike had unnerved him. Then he would have needed a weeks' notice to prepare for this one.

it was the largest of the strange monsters, it stood easily taller than Casey even, its body swollen with muscles though his chest was hidden bay the 'hooked' wings they seemed to do when not using them, his was wider then Mikey's' wide screen TV and a square jaw, a crown of light 'bumps' ran across his brow and the same pointed ears as the green creature. His hair was even longer than the woman's and just as dark, it ran down his back in the same fashion as the red ones, with the same loin cloth. The skin matched the 'girl' one he had seen but it was then he could name the color. It wasn't' blue, not entirely. But etched with the stern eyes and his stance screamed authority and the same power as the Biblical creature he shared a name with.

Dead Blue

The color of dead flesh

"Are you Donatello?"

Three was that voice again, that alone had been intimidating enough. No, it had been intimidating to see that monster flying down at him. Like a bat out of a horror movie

But he had faced worse

"Yes." Keep calm, they had obviously kept him alive this long. They had even gone so far as to put something over the ring in his side and set his leg. His chest ached again but he ignored it, "I'm Donatello Hamoto." he bowed lightly, though it almost seemed futile in a sitting position

The one known as Goliath's brow raised up lightly, before his head tilted. Don was almost amazed, more by the fact how much it comforted him to have the gesture retuned, even in his own way, "I apologize for pain you have gone through yesterday. But I am grateful for what you did to save Lexington."

Lexington? When did he save Lexington? Lexington was on the other side of town- but then he noticed the green creature smiling brighter. If the red one was 'Brooklyn' then was it too inconceivable to imagine this one was Lexington? From what he had seen so far, the other ones wouldn't have had a problem lifting that slab off themselves-

Wait

"**Yesterday**?!" he hadn't' meant to shout, or cause the 'Lexington to jump back, But Don was already throwing the blankets back, arms had already latched onto his, swerving his head to see 'Lexington' and the woman holding on to his arms tightly. Even in his state, he knew he would have no problem shaking them off, but he didn't' want to hurt anyone. Though he glanced back to the bruised face Brooklyn and privately added, 'again'.

"Calm yourself," it was Goliath again, only now he was kneeling. Man even kneeling this guy was insanely imposing, "We had to keep you here for your own wellbeing-"

"I was FINE where I was." Don wasn't sure where this 'courage' had come from but he was using it, "You took me from my brother, you know the one who _swore_ to hunt you down and kill you? He screamed it at the top of his lungs. And trust me when I saw he doesn't go back on his word. You'll be lucky if he doesn't' get the Calvary."

"IN understand your frustration Donatello Hamoto." did him? Don didn't' want to meet the monster that could snatch something like 'Goliath' off the side of a building like he was a misplaced spider, "I assure you it was only for the best. Before the Steel Clan could come after you."

Steel Clan? "No YOU don't understand. My family is out there, worried sick! Probably doing something insanely stupid just looking for me!" Dons hands flew to his waist, awaiting the familiar touch of his belt or shell cell but found none, his eyes glanced down if only to check twice. Nope, gone," Where's my belt?!"

"After you decided to 'escape' and fill our home with smoke, we thought it best to remove it."

"Then give it to me, I need to call my family. If you don't they're just going to use the tracking device ie have in it to find me. Then there really WILL be hell to pay."

Goliaths eyes furrowed, but Don honestly didn't' know if hot was anger or just flexing his face. He didn't' look like had that wide of range of facial expressions, "If you are referring to that strange green ' phone' then you do not have to concern yourself with its 'wellbeing'. It was destroyed while you were trying to escape."

Lightheadedness and tightness suddenly returned to him, panic sent him almost falling back if not for the hands suddenly on his shell supporting his dizzy weight, "Brooklyn get that box." Box? He heard wood scraping against the ground as something was placed behind him. He nodded his thanks to the woman before resting his back, fighting the ache in his chest, before his side ached again, his hands going back to the spot

"That very cause of your pain is the very reason we brought you here, "

Not the porn voice again, Don anted to glare but he was too busy fighting the sweat stinging his eyes, "the-the ring? What-what about it?"

"It came from the Steel Clan, the ones who are designed to hunt me and my clan down. During our fight, one of them must have mistaken you for us and hit you with a tracking device. You were very lucky to have that 'armor' on your chest, if it had been anything other than that or Gargoyle flesh; it would have pierced you completely and killed you."

"I feel lucky." he grumbled mostly to himself, "A tracking device. Great, so why bring me to your home? Doesn't that negate the whole point? I mean, if you could have removed it by now you would of. "

"This is not our home; it is one of our other 'bases'. We will hide here till the 'machine' that 'marked' you tracks you down, and then we will take care of it. We lack the ability or skill to remove that device, but destroying the machine that marked you might cause it to 'free' you."

Don wanted to yell at the creature, to scream his frustrations and anger tile he was blue in the face. But he forced shallow breathes before resin his shell back against the wall he forced out. He wasn't sure how long he had needed his inhaler, but he was rue that if his shell-cell was destroyed, his inhaler had shared the same fate.

"I have offered you answer for your questions. Now you must answer mine." figures, "What are you? Did you escape from Severus? Were you also homeless?"

"Severus?" where had he heard that name before? He knew he had heard it before, even before Brooklyn had said ti when he pretended to be passed out," The Geneticist? I wouldn't be caught anywhere near that guy, his theories and papers alone scream 'unstable.'." Goliaths brow furrowed again, before glancing back ore to his left, Don almost frowned before he remembered Lexington sitting there and followed his gaze.

"I had not realized that Severus was a writer."

"He's not." Don could just tell from Lexington's' voice that something had amused him," Scientists now publish their papers online for others to read and share their knowledge. I found one of his articles a few months ago, remember? I told you about it."

"Vaguely." he looked back over to Don, "If you claim to have no contact with Severus, then how did outcome to be in this form?"

Wow, this guy had to be older then he thought to talk like that, "Ooze," he was too tired for this speech , but that just came from the lack of air, "Alien ooze, since me and my bro's were babies. Trained by a rat father in ninjtusu, sworn to protect New York. All that jazz…." Don felt the light headedness return, a tickle in his throat made his head buck down and hack into his fist. He could just see Lexington jump away on his side, but the human woman remained, her hand going back our around his shoulders "Are yoi alright?"

He honestly wanted to say yet, but he could feel the phantom head slaps that would cascade on him if his brothers knew that, he rubbed his chest, "Belt." he tried to breath again, "Inhaler." before coughing back into his hand and ducking back down to cover his mouth, just in time to see Brooklyn suddenly at the edge of the landing and spreading his wings, before he could shout his wings had already opened and he had glided out of sight

"Elisa, what is the matter with him?"

Elisa? That was the woman's' name? Don glanced back around, maybe it was just in his mind, but Goliath had a different tone when speaking to Elisa then he did 'Brooklyn or Lexington', and her gaze was fully on him,

"It's asthma, it's a disease that some people-"she paused before glancing at him, giving him a smile, "And I guess turtles, are born with."

"Is it contagious?" sheesh how outdated was this guy? What, was he –

Then Don froze.

OH gad.

This guy was old. Maybe not as old as the legend, but his appearance had been as unnerving, their wings, the tough skin-

Gargoyle flesh

He had called them Gargoyles.

Before he could finish he saw Brooklyn climb the stairs, he hadn't noticed it before, it but it seemed like Lexington crouched down more than the monsters he had seen and used their fists as a means to balance their weights as so. Goliath so far, other than the teal and female one, seemed to have the ability to stand up straight on their own-

Speaking of red, Brooklyn had his belt in his hands, if given the chance, Don might have taken it but Elisa beat him to it, feeling around till she drew out a familiar faded purple inhaler with faded stickers.

"Thank you." Don took it and undid the cap, berating in the mist with relief. Btu he wasn't' sure he needed the hand rubbing his shell

"To answer your question, no, it's not contagious. It's like being near sighted. It just gives him trouble breathing." that smile returned, that smile only reserved for the creature with the dead blue skin, "You should be ashamed for taking someone's medicine from him."

Goliaths eyes blinked lightly, a reaction Don found most satisfying, as though he wasn't sure what to say. Donnie almost had a feeling this 'Elisa' was the only one who spoke to him like that. If Don didn't think this creature could toss him out the window with the flick of his incredibly long tail then he might have considered smiling.

He pressed the nozzle on his inhaler for a second time, but found no medicine. He pulled the inhaler away and shook it for a bit but found the very words he had spoken yester-night coming back to him. His stomach clenching as he lowered his head back

"What's' wrong?"

That was Elisa again, he almost didn't' want to say anything. It was bad enough he had run out of medicine on his own stupidity. It was bad enough HE was the only turtle with a stupid ailment like that,

But it was a lesson he had to relearn over and over again

A lesson in pride

"My inhalers empty." he lifted it up as though to prove a point, Goliath even leaned in closer, what kind of stone age did this guy come from?, "I forgot to refill last night after I was in my lab. I don't have attacks very often so I don't really think about it that much. If I were at home it wouldn't be a problem, because my brothers have spare inhalers on them just in case."

"You have it bead enough for your brothers to worry." Wait; was that a statement or a lecture? He honestly couldn't tell with that voice. How could anyone keep up a conversation with this Biblical Giant and not be intimidated?

"I'll go to the pharmacy and refill it for you tomorrow morning." Huh? Oh right Elisa, "I have the next few days off, so I can keep an eye on your house guest during the day." During the day? Why was that important? And why was Goliath holding his inhaler? It looked so freaking tiny, he was even holding it between those wicked 'claws' he had. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like if Splinter had been taller than him. Or why that thought was even there.

"Are you sure Elisa? He has proven to be quite evasive."

"I think he has good enough manners not too try anything, that and I think a NYPD cop can handle one turtle." cop? She was a cop? That explained the 'infeminine job'.

The blanket twisted under his fist, before he raised his head up again," Look, 'Goliath'. "He wasn't even sure if he wasn't' supposed to add a 'sir' or 'Mr.' to it, but he had gotten the giants attention "I appreciate everything you and your 'Clan' have been doing for me. But I have to get home, or alteast get a hold of my family. They have to be worried about me, "

"I am sorry Donatello. But contacting your brothers would only put them in the same danger you are. It is better that they not know where you are."

"It's _better_?" The word didn't even make ensue in this contact. How was that better, "you don't know my brothers, they took down a freaking alien spaceship to help me. I'm WARNING you just as much as I'm asking as nicely as ie-"the giant rose up from his spot. Already heading back to the stairs, "Hey!"

"It's how he is." He had almost forgotten Lexington was there, Don barely had time to glance back at him, before the anger surged back up, he was already back up on knee, "What makes you think I won't escape?! Trust me when I say I don't need to be a hundred foot behemoth to win a fight."

"Because we would simply drag you back, and you WOULD be in chains, rather than the luxury you've been given now."

Luxury?! How was any part of this LUXURY?! Anger goaled in his stomaching a way he knew could outshine raphes, as he screamed, "DON'T YOU HAVE A FAMILY!?"

The giant ceased his descent on the stairs, Don's body braced, unsure what to except from him. But after a blink, the creature had already started his way back down the stairs.

Don wanted to scream again, to scream until he got the reaction he wanted. But the ache in his leg sent him sitting back absent the box. In the strange clock tower he didn't' know, with monsters that had him questioning his very sanity.

He felt utterly abandoned


End file.
